


I Messed Up

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Frank Castle x black!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can I have an Frank Castle x Black!Reader? Frank has broken up with the reader because he feels guilty being with her (but he absolutely loves her to death). After the break up he can’t help but to spy on her most days to check on her and one day he really starts to miss her and shows up randomly to ask her to take him back?? I hope this isn’t too much! I have so much Frank Castle feels 😫
Relationships: frank castle x black!reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I Messed Up

“What are you talking about, Frank? We are definitely not over!” You yelled, yanking his arm back as he began to walk away from you.

“Y/N, listen to me!” He yelled back, and you shrunk back, never hearing him be this loud. “Look, this doesn’t feel right. Tell me you don’t feel this nagging feeling in the back of your head.”

“I don’t! You know I don’t!” Tears were threatening to spill, but you ignored them and continued talking to him. “When I said I loved you, I meant it!”

“I know you did! I did too!”

“Then why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me?”

“It doesn’t feel right! I don’t want to feel guilty anymore. I can’t fucking sleep right.” And everything quiets, your face softens as a bulb goes off in your head.

“You’re not over her.” And you can’t say you were mad. If your spouse and kids died, you wouldn’t be over them either.

He nods sadly, a few tears falling from his eyes. “I-it’s okay.” You walk up to him and try to wipe his cheeks. He flinched back, expecting you to hit him. You sighed before moving your hand back. “Well, I know I can’t force you to be happy with me.” A tear falls from your own cheek, you sniff before continuing. “But I want you to be happy. So,” you picked up his duffel bag and gave it to him. “So, you go and make yourself happy, okay? Just..” You sobbed, hiding behind your hands as he rubbed your back. But you pushed yourself back, not wanting to make this any harder than it was supposed to be. “Just don’t forget me, okay, Frank.”

“I-I won’t. I love you, Y/N.”

You nodded and watched him walk out the door, and out of your life.

…Or so you thought.

You had never seen Frank after that night. Whenever he came to pick up his stuff, you weren’t around, either hanging with friends or at work.

But Frank always saw you. He wouldn’t automatically say he was stalking you, but-

Okay, he was stalking you.

But he couldn’t help himself. He missed you so much, and fuck he loved you to death. He’d come by your lunch break and would watch you for a while until right before you left. He’d watch you when you were at the club with your friends. He’d watch you from your window sometimes too.

He knew he should stop, but he just couldn’t. He was way too invested in you. He needed you back.

~~

It was another sleepless night for Frank. It was difficult for him since he didn’t have your warm body cuddled up to him. He was scrolling through his phone, thinking maybe it’ll put him to sleep, but seeing you pop up on his feed didn’t change anything. If anything, it made him more awake.

“That’s it.” He groaned. He got up, putting on the nearest clothes he could find and made his way over to your house.

Your lights were still on, and he was just gonna get a glimpse of you until he got tired. But something surged over him.

“I gotta get my girl back”. He began to knock slightly, but after he heard no movement he banged louder and rang the bell.

“Oh my god, relax!” You screamed as you pulled open the door. You stopped when you saw his face. “Frank??”

“Hey, baby.”

“Oh my god, come in.” He stood in your living room, it looks so much different than what it used to. “So, what’s up?”

He was so scared, he felt so bad for leaving you. He wanted you back so bad. “Y/N, I guess I should’ve prepared for this, but I just couldn’t. I messed up. I miss you too much baby, I was stupid to leave.”

“Frank..”

“No, let me finish.” He clenched his fists before continuing. “I miss the way you would hold me when I’d cry, I miss your lips, I miss cooking with you, I miss watching TV with you, I miss your body. I miss helping you with your hair, I miss painting your toes when you don’t feel like it. I miss yelling at racist assholes with you. I just…Baby, I just want you back.”

Tears were spilling down your cheeks. You ran over to him and pulled him in for a hug. “Don’t you leave me again, Castle!” You sobbed into his neck. He squeezed you back, his own tears falling onto your shoulder.

“I don’t plan to.” He pulls you away before slamming his lips to yours passionately.

He’s home.


End file.
